I Left My Heart In Seattle
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne reluctantly goes on a trip to Hawaii with her heartbroken mother instead of Niles, she finds herself wishing she was somewhere else. A continuation of "Guilt Trippers"
1. Chapter 1

Niles Crane...

What a wonderful man. He gave me the perfect gift for my birthday.

Well, it would have been perfect if there hadn't been a slight change of plans...

"Well, come on! We don't have all day!"

I blinked, realizin' that I was still starin at the cars lined up in the loading zone of Sea-Tac airport, dropping people off for trips they'd probably never forget.

I was certain I'd never forget this trip.

"Daphne! Are you coming or not?"

I wanted to say _no_, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let Niles down; not after the sweet gesture of givin up this trip to Maui so that me mum could come with me.

I had to open my big mouth and tell him that I was worried about leavin' her alone for a week.

Oh I was worried, but I had no idea that Niles would want Mum to go in his place.

She'd been so upset ever since my father left and it was becoming more and more obvious that he wasn't coming back.

"Do I have to drag you into this airport?" Mum was yellin' now.

"No, Mum. Let's go!" I said, dreading this trip already.

Boarding passes in hand, we walked to the security line which was at least a mile long, which of course caused Mum to start complainin'

By the time we'd gone through the entire screening process I was ready to pull me hair out.

"Where's the gate?" Mum asked.

I looked at me boarding pass. "N7"

"N7?" Mum repeated. "My God! And here we are at Gate C! We'll never make it in time! The bloody plane is going to leave without us!"

"Oh Mum, for Gods sake! We've got plenty of time!"

We'd no sooner made the long trek to our gate and sat down when me cell phone rang.

"Good God! Who's callin' you here?" Mum asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Why don't I answer it and find out?"

"Don't get smart with me." Mum mumbled.

I opened me phone and ignored her rollin' eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my love."

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

"Niles..."

"I know we just dropped you off a little while ago, but I miss you already."

Tears filled my eyes but I quickly brushed them away.

"I miss you, too." I said, tryin' to keep my voice from trembling.

"Is that Niles callin you already?" Mum asked.

"Shhh!" I said, quickly coverin the mouthpiece so that Niles couldn't hear.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Darling. Mum is just anxious to get to Hawaii."

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth, either.

"Well, in just a few hours, you'll both be there soaking up the sun and having the time of your life." Niles said.

"I wish you were here." I said, not caring what Mum thought anymore.

"I wish I was too, but your mother needs this trip more than I do. And like I said before, we have a whole lifetime to take romantic trips together."

"I love you, Niles."

"And I love you, Daphne."

"I'll call you from Hawaii."

"I'll be waiting by the phone."

"I love you." I said one last time before hanging up and returning me cell phone to my purse.

"Well, did you have a nice chat with your fiancé?" Mum asked; the annoyance heavy in her voice.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied with a smile.

"I had a fiancé once. I married him and had beautiful children. And look at me now; old and alone."

I saw the sadness in Mum's eyes and I softened a bit. "Oh Mum..."

I reached out and took her hand. "Daddy still loves you. He just..." My voice trailed away; at a loss for words. It hurt knowing that my parents had split up.

I guess I hadn't really realized it until just then.

"But I'm old and alone." Mum said again.

"Mum, you're not old and you're certainly not alone. You have me and your sons."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"And you have Niles too. Don't forget that." I added.

"Well, I just hope you know what you're doin." Mum said.

The sudden change of subject surprised me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Gettin' married. I didn't say anything when you were about to marry Donny but I think you're rushin into this."

"Mum, I've known Niles for years. How could I possibly be rushin into anything? He loved me for seven years and I didn't even notice! I feel terrible that he held back his feelings for me for so long. It must have been so painful for him. And when I finally found out the truth, he'd married someone else."

The memories made me cry. Oh I hated cryin' in front of me mum, but I couldn't help meself.

"Don't you think that's a little peculiar? Who loves someone for that long and doesn't say a word?"

Slightly hurt by the insult to my fiancé, I looked away.

"Donny was such a nice man." She was sayin. "Successful and handsome and-."

Unable to take anymore I rose from me chair. "Will you excuse me?"

"Where are you going?"

Without another word, I went to find the loo. Minutes later as I washed me hands, I looked in the mirror, wonderin' how in the heck I was goin to survive a week alone with me mum in Hawaii.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough!" Mum yelled when I returned to me seat.

"Mum they're just boarding small children and people who need extra help. They haven't even boarded First Class so just calm down, okay?"

"_We'd like to board our First Class passengers at this time."_

"That's us." I said as we gathered our luggage and got in line. "I don't know why you were so worried. I got back just in time."

"Just barely." Was Mum's reply.

I sighed. This was definitely going to be the longest week ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the entire flight to Maui, all I could do was think about how the how the plane was taking me further and further from the man I loved.

And I couldn't help but wonder if Niles was thinking about me as well.

The thought made me smile. Of course he was.

He told me that he thought about me all the time. And for that I loved him more than words could say.

Hours later our private car pulled up in front of the Nanehalaka Hae' Alahe House, and I gasped.

It was even more beautiful than it looked on the brochure.

It wasn't just a hotel as the brochure stated. It was more of a luxury resort. As beautiful as it was, it was hard not to think about who I was really supposed to be here with.

"Aloha." The gorgeous woman said as she greeted us with fragrant yellow and blue leis. I'd never felt so pampered before.

We were led to our room, which was even further away from the lobby than our gate was from the front of the airport. Funny that the long distance in Hawaii didn't seem to bother Mum.

"Here we are, Ladies." The bell attendant said. "I know it was a bit of a walk but I think you'll find this secluded area to your liking." He slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

I peered inside, completely stunned. It was the most beautiful suite I'd ever seen. Massive in size, it was gorgeously decorated with wicker and cherry wood furniture in soft shades of beige, blue and green.

It was hard not to miss the enormous king sized bed and romantic touches throughout the room. And did I mention the huge balcony with the view of the Pacific Ocean?

"Well now! This is more like it!" Mum said. "I guess I had Niles pegged wrong. He's not so bad after all."

Of course she would say that. She was in Hawaii. Anyone would have looked good to her had they given her a free trip.

"Any man who would do somethin' like this for someone he's about to marry is okay in my book." She said.

A genuine compliment! I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Mum."

"The pool certainly looked inviting." Mum said.

"Well why don't you get changed and check it out?" I suggested. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mum sighed, lettin' me know that I'd managed to irritate her.

"Don't tell me you're callin' Niles again!"

"I promised him I'd call him when we got to the hotel." I said.

"Suit yourself, but there are a lot of eligible men out there just waitin-."

"Mum!" I interrupted.

"Oh, all right." She said disappearing into the marble bathroom.

I looked around the two rooms, grateful for the suite, which I'm sure Niles managed to have changed at the last minute. I certainly didn't want me mum sleepin in the same room. I needed me privacy.

When I saw all of the romantic touches, it slowly began to dawn on me just how much trouble he'd really gone to for me.

"I'm ready." Mum said, making a grand entrance into the room.

"You look great, Mum." I said, tryin' to smile.

"I do, don't I?" Mum replied. She spread out her arms and turned dramatically; showin' off her black one piece swimsuit, wide brimmed hat and white beach cover up.

"Now, hurry and get dressed. Those eligible bachelors won't stay eligible forever!"

I rolled my eyes wishing I was in Seattle instead of this tropical paradise. This trip was turning out to be a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was sure that she was gone, I grabbed me cell phone and dialed Niles' number, dismayed when it went directly to voice mail;

"_Hello, you've reached Dr. Niles Crane, psychiatrist. My job is to help you with life's problems; big or small. Please leave a detailed message and I'll return your call just as soon as possible. Thank you." _

"Hello, Darling." I said feeling strangely nervous. "I just wanted to let you know that we made it to Maui and the resort is just beautiful. I absolutely love it, and I love you... so much. This is the best birthday present ever and I wish so badly that you were here. But I love you for sending Mum in your place."

As I said the last words, me voice began to break and I quickly hung up the phone. No sense in causing him to worry.

I changed into me swimsuit; a turquoise one piece with wavy purple lines down the front. I'd bought it specifically for this trip. I couldn't wait for Niles to see it.

With a sigh I pulled my matching cover up over my head and grabbed me romance novel. If I couldn't have a romantic week with the man I loved, at least I could read about something romantic. Besides, relaxing in front of the pool sounded incredibly inviting.

I was just getting meself settled in a lounge chair, slatherin on sun block when I felt someone watchin' me. When I looked up, I saw a handsome man smiling at me. He was tall with tousled brown hair, covered by a tan cowboy hat; medium build with green eyes.

"Hello." I said, reluctantly looking up from my book.

"You look awful lonely sittin' here by yourself." He said in a southern drawl.

"Good thing I have me book here to keep me company." I replied.

"There's a horseback ridin outfit just down the road. What do you say you and me go ridin off into the sunset?"

It was the worst pickup line I'd ever heard; and I'd heard a lot of them.

"I'd rather stay here and read." I said.

"Aw, come on now Darlin'. Don't play hard to get."

"Actually I'm not playin. I am hard to get. I'm engaged. See?"  
>I held up me left hand so he could get a glimpse of my engagement ring.<p>

"If you're engaged, then what are you doin in Hawaii all by yourself?"  
>"She's not by herself! She's with me!"<p>

I winced when I heard Mum's voice.

"Well! You must be her sister." The guy drawled.

Mum's hand went to her heart in mock surprise.

"Why yes! How did you know?" She extended her hand, gigglin' like a school girl when he kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am. Name's Chuck."

I rolled my eyes. Of course his name was Chuck. What else would it be?

"Well this is my... sister, Daphne. And I'm Gertrude."

"It's nice meeting you both. I'd offer to buy you a drink, Daphne but seein as to how you're engaged and all."

"Oh, it's just a temporary engagement." Mum said.

I looked at her in horror. "Mum, please!"

Her secret revealed, Mum glared at me, but I just smiled.

Chuck, however, seemed amazed at the revelation. "Don't tell me this beautiful woman is your mama!"

"Sure is." I said, trying to imitate his annoying accent.

Then he laughed, obviously not getting my attempt to make him leave.

"Well I'll say!"

"I bet you do." I mumbled. "She certainly is my mum and she's quite a bit older than I am."

"But I'm not dead yet!" Mum said. She turned to Chuck and smiled sweetly. "Now how about that drink?"

Well, it seemed that she had forgotten about her broken heart already.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a lap in the pool and then go back inside and change. The outrigger is going to pick us up at six for the luau." I said.

"Luau, huh? Sounds like fun." Chuck said. "Reckon I could come along?"  
>"Of course you can!" Mum said before I could interject.<p>

"Nice meeting you, Chuck." I said, anxious to be left alone.

"Bye Miss Daphne." Chuck said with a nod and tip of his cowboy hat.

"Goodbye, Love." Mum called to me just as I dove into the pool.

When I reached the surface, I watched in disbelief as she linked her arm through his and walked down the sidewalk to the bar.

I suppose I should have been happy for her. After all, she'd clearly gotten her mind off of me father bein' gone. But I was so infuriated with her, tryin to set me up when she knew how much I loved Niles!

Later, as I dressed for the luau, Niles never left me thoughts. But Mum seemed determined to change that.

"Isn't Chuck a lovely man?" she asked.

"Yes, he's very nice Mum. Now hurry up so we can go."

"Chuck said he'd meet us on the island. He has his own boat you know."  
>"You don't say."<p>

"He's so handsome and has his own business here in Hawaii."  
>"Really? You mean he's not from Texas?"<p>

Mum laughed. "Of course he's from Texas but this is his summer job."  
>"What, hitting on engaged women?"<p>

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a tour guide. Why don't we go on one of his tours tomorrow?"

"Mum, we can't! Niles has this whole trip mapped out for us. Tomorrow we're going snorkeling at Molokai."

"Oh all right." Mum said.

"Now come on, the outrigger should be here any minute to get us." I said, checking my appearance one last time in the mirror.

If only Niles could see me like this; dressed in this beautiful blue and yellow Hawaiian dress that I picked up at the hotel shop.

It was quite extravagant, but I had to have something to take me mind off of this disaster of a trip.


	4. Chapter 4

No sooner had we arrived at the pier just outside of the resort then the outrigger arrived.

Just as I expected, Mum's eyes widened at the sight of the narrow boat.

"You expect me to ride over in that?"

"You want to see Chuck, don't you?" I snapped.

The Hawaiian man greeted us warmly. "Good evening and aloha."

Mum's anger seemed to melt away as she graciously allowed herself to be escorted onto the boat.

When we were all settled in, the outrigger set sail for the private island where we settled ourselves in for the luau.

"Your father would never take me to Hawaii in a million years." Mum said.

"Oh Mum. Why don't we just forget about him and have a good time?"

"You're right. We've got good food and-oh my! Is that an entire pig roastin' over there?"

"Yes, and I bet it'll be delicious."

"That's disgustin'!" Mum said.

"Oh for God's sake!"

"What kind of barbaric practices do they have in this country? Why in America I bet-."  
>"We're <em>in <em>America, Mum! Have you forgotten that we never went through Customs?"

To my relief, the luau began and it was wonderful! Delicious food, beautiful hula dancers and amazing feats with fire. I sighed at the romance of it all.

If only Niles were here.

As much fun as I'd had at the luau, I was immensely relieved when it was over.

"I can't believe this." Mum was saying over and over as the outrigger headed back to the hotel. "I thought he liked me!"

Even though I knew that Chuck wouldn't show up as promised (guys like him usually didn't), I have to admit I was furious that he didn't even bother making an appearance at the luau after that routine he put on at the swimming pool.

The nerve of him getting Mum's hopes up like that! I had a good mind to take his cowboy hat and shove it down his throat. How dare he come onto Mum when she was still so vulnerable!

But at that moment, she seemed to have forgotten all about my father leavin' her.

When we reached the hotel, Mum went to the bar and I went straight to me room, where I promptly locked myself in the huge marble bathroom and soaked in the tub for what felt like hours.

"I'm goin' to bed, Mum." I said later as I emerged from the bathroom, clad in my black lace nightie (a gift from Roz) and a plush white robe.

I put the robe aside and climbed into bed, deciding to check my cell phone one last time. When I realized I didn't have any messages, I almost cried.

"He's probably just busy." I said to myself, not really believing it.

In the king sized bed, I felt small and cold and I wished Niles were here, holdin me in his arms while we listened to the ocean waves crashin' outside our window.

Instead all I could hear was Mum's snoring.

The next morning, we left bright and early for the crescent shaped island of Molokai where we were to spend the day snorkeling among tropical fish and sea turtles.

But as usual, Mum would have none of it, choosin' instead to flirt endlessly with the handsome crew members. Meanwhile, I decided to take the plunge and go snorklin for the first time in me life.

At first it was fun seein' all the colorful fish and sea turtles that glided past me. But suddenly I felt myself driftin further and further away from the boat. And the faster I swam the further I got. I could hardly breathe and it was nearly impossible to yell for help. When the water seemed to push me under, I was terrified.

It couldn't end like this. I had too much to live for; too many people I loved. And how would Niles live with himself knowin that I drowned on a trip that he was supposed to be on?

With as much strength as I could, I forced myself to swim up to the boat, annoyed when I saw that no one had noticed me gasping for air. Finally a crew member pulled me back onto the boat where I collapsed on the sun deck, tryin desperately to catch my breath. It was one of the worst experiences of my life.

"Back already?" Mum asked, obviously not realizing that her only daughter had been extremely close to drowning just minutes ago.

"Yes Mum, it was beautiful and all but I almost drowned." I said, hoping she would catch onto my anger.

"Well, I told you not to go!" She snapped, making me feel even worse than before.

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was spent in silence as I sipped my drink and looked out at the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke in the middle of the night, I noticed that my pillow was wet with tears. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible.

So as quietly as possible, I climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and a KACL t-shirt. Then I crept out of the room and walked through the hotel to the beach.

Alone next to the ocean, it was peaceful...just myself, the star-filled sky and the moon which cast a beautiful glow on the sand and waves.

But then I saw two silhouettes in the distance, signaling that I wasn't alone. I leaned against a large rock and watched them as they came closer and closer, stopping to share a kiss in the darkness.

When the kiss deepened, I could feel my heart sink wishin I was that happy.

Suddenly I knew what I had to do. I ran through the sand back to the hotel. When I reached my room, I was grateful for the door that separated me from Mum so there was little chance of my wakin her up.

I packed me things and left a note, praying that she would someday understand why I was doing what I was about to do.

_Dear Mum, _

_Please don't hate me for leaving you alone like this but I've caught the first flight back to Seattle. I know you don't think much of the decisions I make, but this time I'm sure I've made the right one. I'm flying home to Niles. He's the man I love, and I miss him terribly. I've loved him for a long time-maybe my whole life. _

_I only wish my psychic powers had clued me into him being in love with me years ago instead of wasting all that time with Donny. _

_The concierge will take good care of you as will the hotel staff. I'll make sure of that. The front desk will keep your plane ticket and make sure you get back to Seattle safely. I know you're having a wonderful time and that's all I really wanted for you. Maui is beautiful, but my heart is in Seattle with the man I love. _

_I love you, Mum. Please remember that, no matter what happens. _

_Your daughter,  
>Daphne<em>

When I was all packed and ready to go, I kissed Mum on the cheek and laid the note on the dresser where she was sure to find it. Then I slipped out of the room and down to the lobby where I caught a ride to the airport.

It seemed to take forever the plane to reach Seattle but once I got to Sea-Tac airport, time seemed to fly by; or maybe it was my heart beatin' faster and faster with each passing minute.

"The Montana please." I said to the taxi driver. And could you hurry please?"

Before I realized it, I was walking though the front door of our apartment.

"Niles?" I called into the living room. When there was no answer, I sat down my luggage and searched every room. But unfortunately there was no one home.

Suddenly I wanted to cry.

I sank down in Niles favorite chair, my eyes blurred with tears. At that moment I missed him so badly I could hardly stand it. Where was he? I needed him here with me; holdin me in his arms.

When the clock struck the hour I brushed the tears from my cheeks. Of course! How could I have been so stupid? I know exactly why he's not home! It was barely the afternoon.

Quickly I grabbed my purse and ran out of the apartment headed for my car.


	6. Chapter 6

I was actually nervous when I pulled my car into the parking lot and walked into the building I'd been inside so many times. However my nerves subsided when I was greeted warmly by Mrs. Woodson.

"Why Miss Moon!" She said hugging me.

"How nice to see you! Dr. Crane said you were in Hawaii with your mother."

"Well I was, but I came home a bit early." I replied. "Is he here?"

"He'll be so happy to see you." She said not answering my question.

"I think he missed you terribly. He talked about you all the time. Don't say anything but he's been a little sad ever since you left."

My heart ached. "Really?"

"Yes, even his brother was concerned. Called here a few times asking how he was. I tried to get Dr. Crane to go home and get some rest but he'd have none of it."

"Oh God..."

The need to see my fiancé was growing stronger and stronger. "Is he here?" I asked again.

"Well, he's very busy with patients today and he asked me not to interrupt him for at least another hour."

Frantically, I grabbed her sleeve, letting go when she looked at me in shock. "Please, Mrs. Woodson. I have to see him!"

I could hear my voice breaking when I spoke.

She smiled then. "All right, Hon. Just let me page him."

"Thank you." I said blinking back tears.

"Dr Crane? I'm sorry to bother you but there's someone here to see you."

"_Mrs. Woodson, I asked you not to interrupt me. I'm very busy and my schedule is full. Just tell whomever it is to make an appointment." _

He sounded stressed, even angry.

Oh, I knew I shouldn't have come. Now he'll just resent me being here; not what I wished for at all.

And what will he think when he finds out I practically ran away from the wonderful trip he bought me?

He was sure to be furious.

"I-I should just go." I said, unsuccessfully suppressing a small sob. As I turned to leave, I felt her hand on my arm.

"Wait, Hon."

I watched as she pressed the button on the intercom again.

"Dr. Crane, I know you asked not to interrupt and I wouldn't ever go against your wishes, but this person really needs you and I know you need them."

"_I beg your pardon?"_ came Niles response. Just the sound of his voice made tears stream down my cheeks.

"Here, Hon." Mrs. Woodson said, handing me a Kleenex.

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"Everything will be okay." She said with a smile.

"Dr. Crane? Can I please send this person in?"

An audible sigh could be heard through the intercom.

_"All right, send whomever it is in. But let them know that I can't see them for very long. I have a very busy day and an extremely important patient due in an hour."_

Mrs. Woodson smiled at me. "Yes, Dr. Crane."

Feeling uneasy, I looked away. "It's all right. Go on in." She said touching my shoulder.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say.

My hand trembled as I slowly opened the door, just a crack. I could feel my heart warm at the sight of him, sorting through some papers, deep in thought.

"Listen I don't have a lot of time but-."

"H-hello." I said, surprised by the quivering in my voice.

When he saw me, he rose in one fluid motion. "Daphne!"

As soon as he moved toward me, I couldn't help myself. The tears I'd been holding in streamed down my cheeks and I threw my arms around him.

"Oh Niles!"

I held him close as though he would vanish into thin air if I let go, filled with relief and happiness to finally be in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles held me close and rubbed my back as I melted against him, sobbing into his chest.

"Dear God, what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked.

I shook my head, unable to speak.

"You're trembling. Shhh... It's okay, my love. You're safe now." He whispered into my hair.

After a few minutes, I pulled out of his arms, as he brushed the tears from my face with his thumbs.

"So, are you happy to see me?" I said, making a pathetic attempt to laugh.

"How could you even ask, my love? I missed you terribly. I thought about you constantly. I'm just... stunned to see you. Did something happen? Is your mother all right?"

At that moment I loved him more than ever for asking. I knew he wasn't too fond of my mother.

"Yes, she's fine. She's still in Maui."

The relief on his face surprised me. "Thank God, I thought something happened."

"Actually something _did _happen." I said.

"Dear God..."

Niles quietly closed the door and gestured for me to sit down. When I did as he asked, he kissed my hand.

"What happened?"

Without warning, I began to cry again. "I just... I missed you so much."

My confession made his eyes fill with tears as well and he kissed me deeper than I ever thought possible.

"I missed you too... so much." He said when the kiss ended.

"Oh Niles..." I said, resting my head on his chest, holding him as though we hadn't seen each other in years.

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"I left her a note explaining why I had to come home." I said.

"But won't she be upset when she finds out you're gone?"

"She seemed to be enjoyin' herself." I said, smiling for the first time since I'd gotten Niles voice mail back in Maui.

"Besides, I made sure that the hotel staff would take good care of her."

When Niles touched my cheek, I couldn't resist coverin' his hand with mine.

"I'm so sorry you didn't have a good time." Niles said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

I kissed his cheek, feeling a slight tinge of guilt.

"Oh Sweetheart, please don't think that. I had a wonderful time." I said careful not to hurt his feelings. "It was the most wonderful birthday present you could have gotten me. It's just-."

"What?"

"I was miserable there without you." I said.

He looked at me with concern.

"Daphne, although I'm deeply touched that you missed me and it makes me love you even more than I thought possible, are you sure that was the only reason you came home?"

I sighed deeply. He knew me so well. But I didn't want him to think for a minute that I'd had a bad time.

"Actually my Mum drove me crazy. And then there was the trip to Molokai."

"You mean you didn't like snorkeling with the sea turtles?" Niles asked with a smile.

"Well I did at first, but the waves were a bit rough and... well, I'm afraid I'm not as strong of a swimmer as I thought I was and-."

I covered my mouth with me hand when an unexpected sob escaped, prompting Niles to take me in his arms.

"What happened, Daphne?"

"I was so scared, Niles! The faster I swam toward the boat the more the waves pushed me under. I thought I was going to drown and there was no one there to save me!"

He held me close, stroking my hair. "Oh my love, I would have rescued you a hundred times over."

I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his suit.

"It's all right. You're safe now." He said rubbing my back. "I'm here. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I said.

He kissed me once more, longer this time.

"Well..." he said when the kiss ended.

I leaned against his chest. "Well what?"

"Why don't we leave in the morning for Maui, just the two of us and I'll make it up to you. I promise I won't leave your side. It'll be a trip you'll never forget."

I hugged him warmly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. And to celebrate your being home, I'll take you out to dinner. Anywhere you'd like."

"I love you, Niles." I said. Suddenly I felt as though I couldn't say it enough.

"And I love you." He said kissing me so tenderly that it brought tears to my eyes.

I glanced at the wall clock, amazed at how late it had gotten.

I rose from the chair. "I should go. I don't want you to miss any appointments because of me. I'll see you at home, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing me once more. "And starting tomorrow, we'll be alone in paradise."

"I can't wait." I replied.

"Goodbye my sweet." He said, blowing me a kiss as I opened the door.

I blew him a kiss in return, feeling sad to be leaving him for even a little while.

"Goodbye, Niles."

Just as I stepped out of his office, I turned around.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing that I was still there.

"It's about tomorrow. Can we postpone our trip for a little while longer?" I asked.

He looked disappointed; even sad.

"Well, if that's what you want, but what changed your mind? I thought you loved Maui."

I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him.

"We have the rest of our lives to take romantic trips together And you're right. I do love Maui. But someone I love more is right here."

I leaned toward him and gave him a kiss that he wouldn't soon forget.

When the kiss ended, he looked a little light-headed, and I'm sure I appeared the same way.

"Um...Mrs. Woodson?" he said; his voice trembling slightly as he spoke into the intercom.

"_Yes, Dr. Crane?" _

"Could you cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day?"

"_Of course, but are you sure, Dr. Crane? You said you have a very full day that it would be difficult to reschedule." _

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Niles said.

"_Well okay, but I'd best get on it right away. Some of these appointments have been booked for months and-."_

But Niles wasn't listening. He was showering me with kisses, making up for lost time.

THE END


End file.
